


Don't Waste Soap

by CowboyWeeb



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Soap, aggressive monstergirl, say goodbye to your pelvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyWeeb/pseuds/CowboyWeeb
Summary: A pleasant shower goes wrong, and now you pay the consequence
Relationships: Amazoness (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You, Minotaur (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You, Ogre (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Don't Waste Soap

You let the warm water from the shower flow over your body. You needed this. A nice warm shower in the morning to wake you up and put you at ease. The shower in your dorm had been busted for a while and the school was slow at getting it fixed. For the past couple of weeks, the boys locker room’s hot water had been busted, yet the girls locker room seemed to have an endless supply. It annoyed you to the point where you wanted to sneak into the shower and feel some warm water. However it wasn’t that easy, and it was dangerous. If caught, you would be labeled a pervert, and that’s not even mentioning what the mamonos would do to you. This school had quite a few, mostly big, strong muscular girls that looked like they could snap a tree in two. It was terrifying. If they caught you in the shower, well chances are you would end up in the ER. However, you weren’t going to get caught, because you planned out everything. In the morning, there’s nobody there at all. The girls really don’t start showing up until 10. So sneak in at 8am, shower, get out, and no one is the wiser. You had been doing this for about a week and there had been no troubles at all. You pat yourself on the back for this one, it was genius. Your body feels nice and warm, like you are wrapped up in your bed on a cold winter morning, where the heat traps you inside of your bed and you just can’t leave. You have been scrubbing your hair with a shampoo and conditioner mix, when it’s time to scrub your body down with soap. A brand new bar of Irish Spring. 

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” 

You jump and the bar of soap flies out of your hands and skids across the floor. You turn around and see three mamonos: a minotaur, an amazoness, and an ogre. They aren’t naked, but wearing tight athletic clothes that show off their curves and their muscles. The yoga pants they wear hugs their ass and legs, showing off the power. They are built tough, like a female version of a jacked 80s action star, complete with sexy six packs and huge biceps, legs that look like they could crush a massive watermelon in one flex. The minotaur is 7 feet tall, while the amazoness and ogre follow close about 6ft 8 in. There’s no doubt that you are dwarfed by them. Your face turns white with fear, because you recognize these specific mamonos: they are the best players on the school rugby team, and the minotaur in the middle is the captain of the team. The minotaur is glaring at you malevolently, and her friends aren’t too happy either. You can see their eyes burning bright with anger, and hate.

“I think we have a pervert,” says the ogre as she cracks her knuckles. 

Your mind snaps back to reality and you remember that you are naked. You cover your crotch and start backing away slowly. They start advancing toward you, slowly, like wolves surrounding an injured elk. 

“Now..now...now..hold on!” you stutter. “This...this is a BIG misunderstanding!”

“Sure, you just want to get a peak at the girls in here, probably installed some cameras,” the amazoness says in a husky voice. “Or maybe you get off to exposing yourself to women, pervert!”

“No! No! I’m not a pervert I swear!” you cry. 

“That’s what they all say,” says the ogre. 

“No! You gotta believe me!” you cry. 

They get closer and your mind goes into panic mode. They could easily beat you up and leave you in a ditch as a battered corpse. Or even worse, humiliate you in front of the school by parading you around naked or taking pictures.They have you surrounded on all sides, there’s no escape. Your only hope is to plea for mercy. You get on your knees and start pleading like you’re begging god for mercy. 

“Please hear me out! I’m not here to spy! The shower in my dorm is out! I swear I put in a service request!” you sob. “It hasn’t been processed yet and I’ve been without a shower in my dorm for some time!”

The minotaur leans down, looking deep into your eyes. She has lovely green eyes that are sharp like ice pick. She’s looking for any trace of bullshit in your story. 

“Then why aren’t you in the boys locker room?” she growls.

“I did use it! But there’s no hot water! And...well….I….I...I…” you started stammering.

You are so terrified you can’t get the words out of your mouth at all. They continue to stare at you with suspicion and impatience. 

“Spit it out, runt!” yells the ogre.

“I just wanted a hot shower!” you blurt out. “I came in early because no one is here and I swear I was in and out, I wasn’t going through anything, I just wanted a warm shower is all! I swear I’m not a pervert! I swear! Just please don’t hurt me!”

You shield your face, and close your eyes, expecting them to ignore your please and kick your teeth in. Your only hope is that the first punch knocks you unconscious so you don’t feel the rest. 

“I believe him,” the minotaur says. 

You open your eyes and lower your hands. You are shocked. The amazoness isn’t buying it. 

“Seriously captain?” remarks the amazoness. 

“I heard the hot water in the boys locker room has been out for a while, so that checks out,” she replies. “Besides….”

She leans in close to you, smile on her face. 

“You aren’t a pervert are you?” she said slyly. “You sure you weren’t just trying to sneak in and get a peek at these tittes?” 

She squeezed them together, revealing some cleavage. You could feel yourself getting hotter and you try to avoid looking down at her enormous orbs and focus on looking into her eyes. 

“No! I swear!” you blubber. “That’s why I was coming in early! So that way no one would see me and I could avoid this!”

She smiles devilishly, she appears to like your pleading.“Good, then finish your shower and get out of here.”

You quickly start making your way out of the shower. You are pretty much finished with your shower, but you just want to get out of here. It’s already embarrassing enough you were caught, and you are naked. You just want to get back to your dorm and forget about this, and pray they don’t tell. You then feel a strong, powerful hand grasp your shoulder. You look and see a green hand from the ogre. 

“Hold up,” the ogre says. 

Her amazoness friend then holds the bar of soap you dropped in front of your face. 

“What is this?” asks the amazoness slyly.

You are confused, you reply that it’s soap.

“Yes, and from the looks of it, it hasn’t been used,” the ogre says. 

“But..I’m...finished,” you reply nervously.

“No, this bar of soap hasn’t been used at all, you didn’t even wash behind your ears,” says the amazoness.

“But...but...I….” you stammer. You really don’t like where this is going. 

“We don’t waste soap around here,” the ogre says. “And our captain said for you to finish your shower and then leave.”

“But I’m just about to!” you whimper.

“Naw, not until you are clean,” the amazoness says. 

The two smile devilishly at you, and then you realize what’s going to happen. Before you can run, a powerful hand grabs your arm and pulls you back. You try to struggle but a pair of strong biceps put you in a headlock. You feel a naked body press against your back. You struggle and kick, trying to break the grip, but she has you in a powerful grip. She is the captain for the rugby team for a reason. She sits on the floor, dragging you down, maintaining a tight grip on you. 

“Naghty boy, wasting soap,” the minotaur grunts. “You know what to do girls.”

Her friends grin and start taking off their clothes, exposing their naked bodies. Their breasts are enormous and sexy, with the shower still running, you can see the water pour over them, making them sexier as it drips down. It’s like something out of a goddamn Playboy shoot, with a bunch of warm, wet, and wild girls. You can’t help but find them attractive, but you really don’t want to get an erection at this time. Yet you can’t look away. 

You try to scream for help, when the minotaur clamps her powerful hand over your mouth.

“I wouldn’t scream boy, if you do that, it’ll attract unwanted attention,” she mutters slyly into your ear. “And what will they say if they see a naked boy being subdued in the shower?”

You’re trapped. No one will believe that you were there to just get a warm shower. You’ll be labeled a pervert and disciplined, and possibly kicked out of school. You nod your head, showing that you understand. 

“Besides, we aren’t going to hurt you,” coos the minotaur. “As long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Think of us as the health inspectors,” the ogre chimes in.

The amazoness and ogre kneel down and gently grab your legs and force them apart, pinning them to the ground. The amazoness offers the ogre the soap. 

“You want to go first ogre-san?” asks the amazoness. 

“Naw, you go first, I want to watch.”

The amazoness starts scrubbing your foot first, making you giggle a little. She gets in between the toes and the palms of your feet. Despite her muscular size and aggressive nature, she is gentle with it, lathering up your leg with the soap. She then starts going up your leg. Your heart races as she gets to your thigh, you can already feel your dick getting hard, and the ogre notices. 

“You are into this aren’t you?” the ogre asks slyly.

You don’t really say anything because you don’t want to give them the satisfaction. You try to avoid looking at her while she scrubs, that way she can’t read your face. Not to mention that your mouth is still being held shut by the minotaur, so you can’t say anything anyways. 

“I’ll bet you've been dying for something like this,” the minotaur says and she squeezes you tighter. You can feel her breasts digging into your back, they are so soft. You secretly wish that you were facing the other way so you could motorboat them and suck on them. She then nibbles on your ear, causing you to twitch with pleasure. Your dick goes to half mast now, and the amazoness notices. 

“Can we make this little man slut cum?” asks the amazoness to the minotaur.

“Not yet, besides, it’s fun to tease him,” the minotaur replies. 

The amazoness finishes your leg then passes the bar of soap to the ogre. 

“You’re up.”

The ogre is more aggressive, scrubbing your leg hard as if it's a difficult stain on a dirty dish. You can feel the tips of her fingernails raking your leg as she scrubs. She scrubs your leg, causing you to squirm. She likes the way you squirm as she scrubs your leg. She scrubs your inner thigh gently and smoothly, causing your erection to get even bigger. Her eyes fall to your erection.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to that soon,” she says gleefully. 

She gets up to your hip, but then stops and looks over to the amazoness. 

“Want to help me scrub his chest?” she asks. 

“Of course,” she replies smugly. 

The ogre breaks the bar of soap in half and passes it to her friend. They stare at you with massive, devilish smiles on their faces.

“Scrub him hard girls,” says the minotaur. “I want him smelling like Irish Spring.”

“What about you captain?” asks the amazoness.

“Oh I have something in mind, keep going you two,” she replies smugly.

You are terrified of what she has planned, but your mind now focuses on the two mamanos descending on you with soap ready. They start at your chest, scrubbing hard leaving a soapy white mess on your chest. Despite their size and strength, they are gentle, only occasionally scrubbing hard. It feels nice though, like you are being cleaned by a couple of nurses in the hospital. It doens’t hurt, and is erotic. The smell of the soap isn’t bad either, you might get this memory in the shower if you use Irish Spring ever again. They move down to your belly. You can’t help but chuckle because it tickles. The Amazoness notices and grins.

“Ticklish aren’t you?” 

She looks at her friend. 

“Make sure to get the pits.”

Your eyes go wide and you start squirming even more. You try to beg them not to, but your voice is muffled by the minotaur’s iron grip over your mouth. 

“I think he’s saying go right ahead!” chimes the minotaur as she raises your arms over your head. 

The ogre and amazons set about scrubbing your armpits. Your laughter is muffled by the minotaurs. It’s torture! You feel like back when you were a kid and your parents used to do this to you. Your chest is hurting from the laughter and you can’t breathe at all. You try to beg but all it is is muffled. The mamonos laugh at your suffering as they enjoy it. You can barely breath as the laughter forces all the air from your lungs. 

Finally they are done and they turn on the shower. Hot water rinses away the soap and you feel relieved. You are hoping that it’s done. You’ve learned your lesson. From now on you’ll just stick with the cold showers in the morning, they aren’t that bad. Hopefully your service request will be answered. 

The minotaur suddenly throws you towards her teammates and they catch you and hold you in place. 

“Toss me the soap girls, and hold him on the ground,” says the minotaur malevolently. “It’s my turn.”

You try to squirm but your find yourself on the ground. The shower is still going and the water is soaking your back. You hope that you don’t drown in the shower, that would be a pathetic way to die. You glance behind you to see what she’s doing. 

She then slaps your ass a couple of times, causing you to yelp. She then slathers it in soap and slaps it again. It echoes through the locker room. You nearly yelp again but the amazoness covers your mouth, muffling your cries.

“Gotta teach you a lesson about going into the girls locker room boy!” cackles the minotaur. “Ladies?”

The ogre gets in on the action and gives you a hard slap. You yell in pain and try to beg them to stop, but your pleas are muffled by the amazoness. The amazoness slaps your ass hard, but she gives it a nice squeeze while she’s at it. 

“Nice buns, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a jockstrap,” she whispers. 

They continue spanking you until your ass is red and bruised. You keep screaming but the tight grip the amazoness has on your mouth won’t let any words come out. You won’t be able to sit down for a while after this. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” the minotaur says. “What do you got to say?”

The amazoness takes her hand off of your mouth, your voice is hoarse from all the muffled screaming.

“I won’t shower here again,” you croak. “I’ve learned my lesson, can I go?”

She cackles, “I haven’t even gotten your back, and your ears yet.”

The minotaur is slathering the soap on her breasts. They bounce and squish as she lathers them up. Her breasts are big, they have to be F-cups, still pretty big in your eyes. Despite your fear, you wish you were that bar of soap. At least you can save the images for the spank bank tonight. She then rubs the soap on her six pack, you can’t help but drool a little bit as soap trickles down her abs, towards her pussy. She’s lathering herself like one of those masseuses that does a full body massage with oil, except this time it’s soap instead of body oil.

She slides onto your back, moving up and down, you can feel her soft, warm, breasts press into your back, making your erection throb even more. A moan escapes your mouth and you hear the ogre and amazoness snicker. The minotaur then starts scrubbing behind your ears while she continues moving up and down on your back. Your erection is hard enough to crack steel. It’s uncomfortable lying on your front. You try to squirm to get some relief. The minotaur then slings her arm around your throat, not choking you, but just enough to lift your upper body up, her breasts pressing into your back. She has control of your body now. If this was prison, you would be some dudes bitch with the way she’s controlling you. She leans over to your ear and gently scrubs behind them with her finger.

“I bet you are getting a hard one because of this,” whispers the minotaur. She then reaches underneath you and grasps your hard cock. “Oooooo, got it nice and hard for me.”

She slowly starts jerking you off with her soapy hands. They glide up and down your cock with ease, but add to the pleasure. You d groan with pleasure as she continues to jerk you off slowly. 

“Got to make sure this is clean,” she chuckles. “Besides, this is far better than you jerking yourself off in the shower, right?”

You moan in agreement. 

Her soapy hands are soft and firm at the same time. They feel amazing on your cock as they slide up and down, making it throb with pleasure. You want to cum so badly as she gently glides her hands up and down your shaft. The ogre and amazoness start to feel left out. 

“Awww, can we have a turn with him?” whines the ogre. 

“He has a nice pair of buttocks,” coos the amazoness. “So nice for me to pinch.”

“Wasn’t scrubbing him enough?” says the minotaur. 

While they bicker, she continues to jerk you off. You can feel yourself getting ready to cum. Her hands are so soft. 

“Hey girls!” calls a gruff voice. 

It’s the coach of the rugby team! The girls scramble to make it look like they were showering, and not doing anything lewd. The minotaur grabs you and faces the shower head and buries you in her breasts, smothering you. She’s trying her best to hide your from the coach. You start the squirm when she leans down and hisses in your ear:

“You want to get caught?” 

You stop moving and try to breathe. Her ginormous breasts make it difficult to breathe, but some air is getting through your nose. The coach steps in, a Dankui.

“What the hell is going on here?” she growls.

“Nothing coach,” they all say in unison. 

“We are just showering,” the minotaur says.

“Did you all forget something?” the Dankui asks. 

“Uhhh, what?” replies the ogre. 

“Post-workout, you didn’t do it,” the Dankui replies. 

The girls groan in displeasure. The minotaur squeezes you tighter to show her displeasure with that comment. You're trying your best to not pass out as the air leaves your body and you are buried deeper into breasts. Your air supply is cut off as they envelope your nose, you start squirming, trying to let her know that you need air to survive, she shoots you a mean look, but then her eyes fade to a surprised look. You realize your erection is back at attention, and this time it’s poking right on the outside of her pussy. Close the entrance, right where the folds are, your cock is poking in, just the tip the though, it’s enough to get her attention, and she gently grabs your cock and guides it in further. You can feel the tip go past the folds, and start to enter her pussy. You can feel its warmth, and it’s already wet, though you aren’t sure if that’s her juices or the water. She adjusts you to where your shaft is deep in her now, a small gasp escapes her lips, but you aren’t moving your hips at all you are perfectly still like a board. Meanwhile the rest of the team is still bickering.

“Come on coach!” complains the amazoness.

“No, no no, I don’t want to hear it,” she replies. “We got a big game against the Wildcats this Saturday, and their team is entirely composed of Hellhounds, I don’t need any of my players getting injured during the game! Find something to do for a post workout, I want you limbered up before the game and ready to kick ass.”

The amazoness and ogre groan, but the minotaur remains calm, even with your cock inside of her.

“Don’t worry coach, we’ll do it,” she replies smugly. 

“Great, that’s just what I want to hear,” the dankui replies. 

She then leaves the locker room, leaving you right back to where you started. 

“Why did you say that?” the ogre groans. 

“We just got in the shower, I don’t want to work out again,” mutters the amazoness.

“Ladies, ladies, we are going to do a workout here,” the minotaur says with a smile. 

“What do you mean cap?” asks the ogre.

“If there’s one thing that’s a great post workout, it’s sex,” says the minotaur slyly. “And this man here is going to help us, aren’t you?”

You start trembling, this just took a serious turn for the worse. It’s not like you always fantasized about bedding a mamano, but under different circumstances. Much different circumstances. They start eyeing you predatorily.

“Say! You ever seen the show Oz?” asks the minotaur gleefully. 

“No!” you cry

“It's a show that takes place in a men's prison. And to give you the short version, you are going to know what it’s like to be a prison bitch!” she excitedly says. “Isn’t that exciting?”

“No!”

“That’s the spirit! Playing the terrified inmate about to be someone's bitch!” 

She slams you against the wall with your member still inside of her, the showers warm water is still rushing down your body. The pain from your sore ass makes you yelp. She slams her hips aggressively against your member, grunting with pleasure with every thrust. Your ass is still sore, and while her pussy feels warm and tight around your cock, every time she thrusts pain shoots up your back. She takes your head and smothers you some more with her breasts, you can’t breathe and struggle to free yourself. You tap on her back, slap her ass, trying to let her know that you need oxygen. You feel like you are about to pass out when she finally frees you from your squishy trap. At the same time, the pain from your bruised ass keeps you awake at the same time. She then aggressively kisses you, jamming her tongue into your mouth. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as she tugs on your tongue while she continues fucking you against the wall. You feel like your eyes are going to pop out of your head as she tugs on your tongue and as her pussy clamps down on your cock. All that muscle from working out and the stamina from rugby has given her endless energy, all you are is a life less husk with a boner, taking it like a champ. She finally breaks away and rests her head against your forehead, looking into your eyes with raw, sexual aggression.

“You see boy, you aren’t fucking me, I’m fucking you!” she growls sexually. “And...mmmph! I’m the one in charge, you may have the dick, but..mmmph I’ve got the muscle! (fucking hell that’s good!).”

She continues her onslaught, your ass is in pain as it’s forced against the wall. You are gasping for air as every thrust seems to squeeze the life out of you. She then grabs your hair and pulls your head up and looks deep in your eyes. 

“Who’s the boss here?”

“You!” you gasp. 

“And are you my little bitch?” she growls.

“What?” you gasp.

She pauses for a moment, then continues her onslaught against your pelvis and smothers you again with her enormous breasts. This time it’s like she’s trying to kill you! You tap and slap her shoulders, trying to let her know that you can’t breath. Her soft breasts envelope your face and nose in a squishy suffocating mass. You can hear her chuckling. She finally releases you and you gasp for air. She continues pulverizing your pelvis, but grabs your chin and jerks you up to where you are looking into her emerald green eyes.

“Are you my little bitch? And you better not say what” she growls.

“Yuh..yuh….”

You try to finish but can feel yourself about to cum, she can tell. She plows more aggressively, as if she’s in the final stretch of a goal. You buck your hips against her thrust as you cum. Your spunk leaks out of her cunt as she lays into you as you unload. Her girlcum flushes it out and makes a mess on the floor, but the water washes it down the drain, you watch as the spiral of girlcum and semen goes down the drain. You feel spent, like your soul has just been torn from your body. She sets you on the ground, and you rest against the wall, trying to catch your breath. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something boy?” she asks. 

You are breathing heavy, your pelvis feels numb from the constant slamming. You can’t feel your ass, but that’s ok. You can barely think and speak, so you shrug your shoulders meekly. 

“Are you my bitch?” 

You weakly answer yes and she smiles, satisfied, she pats you on the head. 

“Good boy! Also, you got a nice cock boy.”

You look up at her with exhaustion. 

“Am..I..good...to...leave?” you gasp.

She smiles sadistically. “Oh sure, right after you give these two a post workout.”

She motions towards the ogre and amazoness who flash you a flirty kiss. Your eyes go wide.

“But..but…” you stammer.

“I want to ride him first,” the amazoness says gleefully. 

“I want to see what his tongue can do,” the ogre says. 

The minotaur shoves you over to them, who instantly seize you and pin you to the ground.

“Have your fun girls, he’s my bitch, but I do love to share my bitch with y’all, and don’t hold back, he can take it.”

You attempt to fight, but are too exhausted. The amazoness and ogres legs are large like concrete cylinders, they are pure muscle, and their asses are smooth and thick and juicy like a ham. All those squats have done wonders for their legs and asses. The ogre starts moving over your head while the amazoness gets ready to slam on your cock. She sways her ass over your cock, getting ready to impale herself on it. Your hips and pelvis are already in pain from the fucking the minotaur gave you.

“Please be gentle,” you whimper.

“No,” the amazoness says and slams her ass down on your cock.

She begins to ride your cock, her folds enveloping your cock. You moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain, when the ogre slams her ass down on your face. Your nose is in pain from her tight muscular buttocks slaming onto your face and you whimper as she grinds it hard on.

“Hey! Less crying and more pussy eating!” orders the ogre. 

You stick out your tongue and lick her slit and you hear her moan softly. You suck on her folds and flick her clit with your tongue. She tastes gamey, like a wild turkey. Has to be all the squats, and protein shakes. You can feel her thighs tighten around your head with pleasure.

“He’s quite the pussy eater,” the ogre remarks. “How's his cock?”

The amazoness grunts in pleasure as she rides your cock, you can feel her pussy clamping down on your cock, and you can feel your pelvis becoming even more bruised as she rides on your cock even harder. All those squats have done wonders for her core and ass. Her ass is built like the side of a space shuttle, round and durable. If your pelvis weren’t in pain from the last fucking, this would be great.The minotaur sees to relish in seeing you getting viciously fucked by her friends. 

“How do you like amazon pussy, bitch?” the minotaur asks. “And does ogre pussy taste good?”

Your response is muffled by the ogres smothering pussy. You continue to lap the ogres pussy juices, sucking on her folds, while the amazoness rides you. You finally cum, bucking bucking your hips. The amazoness cums at the same time and her body shudders. 

“Your turn ogre-san,” she gasps, still recovering from her fucking you. 

The ogre gets off your face and you are able to see the light, for a little bit until the amazoness sits on your face next. Your complaints are muffled by her pussy in your mouth. The ogre rides you reverse cowgirl. You lick the amazoness’s pussy, but are lucky that you can’t taste any of her spunk due to her pussy absorbing all your spunk. You stick your tongue in deep while the ogre starts quickening her pace. You are in a mixture of pleasure and pain, your pelvis feels like it’s made of jelly. The amazoness moans in delight as your tongue dances on her slit and flicks her clit. She tastes like honey for some reason, sweet to eat. You dive your tongue deeper into her so you can get more of those sweet juices. 

The ogre is more aggressive than the amazoness. She rides you faster, harder, as if your a bull at a bull riding competition. rides you harder until you cum again, your spunk fills her womb and she grunts in pleasure.

“Well, he’s spent, how did he do with your pussy?” asks the ogre.

“My goodness he is such a good pussy eater,” the amazoness says. 

You are on the floor, spent of any energy. Your pelvis feels like it’s been obliterated after going three rounds with those powerful hips. You can’t move at all. All you want to do is rest. The minotaur is looking at you with a sadistic smirk on her face. 

“He that good at eating pussy?” she asks. 

The amazoness grins. “Why yes he is.”

The minotaur then bends over, showing off her beautiful ass. All those squats make that ass any guys wet dream. Curved like someone split a basketball in half, her ass is glistening like barbecue sauce on a nice plate of ribs. Her ass smells like strawberries, she must have washed herself before she wants you to dig in. You feel the ogre and amazoness seize your arms and start dragging you towards the minotaurs juicy ass. You are too weak to struggle and let them drag you towards your next round of pussy eating. 

The amazoness grasps your head and aims it right at the minotaurs badonkadonk. 

“Ready captain?” she asks.

“Of course, you ready bitch?” the minotaur asks. 

All you can reply is an exhausted groan, you hear a tsk tsk from the minotaur. 

“Hope your pussy eating is more enthusiastic than you right now.”

Your face is rammed into her ass. Her ass feels warm and soft, in another situation, you would like to have your face be sat on by this ass, though you are sure your head would split like a water melon if she moon dropped on you.

Your tongue shoots out and you start lapping like a good boy. You run your tongue slowly along her slit, taking your time, you don’t want to overwork yourself. You feel her shudder as you trace your tongue slowly across her slit. You are going slowly, like you are eating out of a pudding cup with no spoon. You plant a kiss on her butthole, which clenches with delight, you continue your slow onslaught on her pussy, that’s what you are here for. 

The minotaur is trying to contain herself. You can feel her body quivering with delight as your tongue dances on her clit. You can feel her getting wetter, her juices are spilling out with delight. She tastes like sweet milk, it gives you the energy to go harder and lap up every juice. You don’t want any of it escaping at all. She is part cow, so that might make sense. 

You continue licking. You feel her ass clench and her thighs shudder. A small moan escapes from the minotaur. 

“Well...you weren’t lying,” gasps the minotaur. “He can.”

You continue to dart your tongue into her slit, going deeper into it. The minotaur bites her lip, trying to contain herself. You swirl your tongue around as if you are eating a soft served ice cream cone  
.  
“Oh fuck!” she moans. 

Juices shoot out of her pussy, covering the floor. She shudders with delight and gasps for air. Her knees buckle out from under her and she drops to the floor, panting. You are finally released and you plunge to the ground with a splat. All you want to do is go back to the dorm, and rest. Screw classes, after this you need to ice your pelvis and sleep. You breathe a sigh of relief, happy that the mamonos are done using you as their personal fuck toy. A shadow descends over you and someone flips you over. The mamonos are looking down at you, smirking. You groan, they are wanting another round. The minotaur kneels down next to you, looking at you dead in the eyes.

“What building do you live in?” she interrogates. 

“What?” you reply.

“What building do you live in?” she asks aggressively. “And don’t lie to me.”

You don’t want to answer, but you are far more afraid of what she’ll do to you if you lie. 

“Building B,” you groan. 

“And room number?” 

You sigh, “404.”

She flashes a smile with those pearly white teeth. 

“Good little bitch,” she praises as she pats you on the head. “You got any plans tonight?” 

Your eyes go wide and you gulp. 

“No,” you whimper.

“Excellent, me and the girls enjoyed this post workout,” the minotaur says. “So we’ll be dropping by your place later this evening, about 6, that’s when practice is done.”

“For how long?” you cry.

“Oh, just a couple hours,” the minotaur replies with that smile. “But we are going to make it a regular thing.”

“Whuh-what?” you stutter. 

She leans closer to you, staring deep into your soul, that smile spreading from ear to ear. 

“You best get used to fucking, because you’re ours now, bitch,” she says slyly. “Now get out of here.”

She hoists you up and slams a towel into your gut. You cough as the air is knocked out of you. You start to limp away and dry yourself off. You are trembling as you walk away. Are they really going to pay you another visit, can you go through another intense fucking like that?

“And you better answer the door when we get there,” calls out the minotaur as you limp away. “If you aren’t there, or pretend to not be there, you will regret it.”

It’s a good thing you didn’t have plans tonight anyways. At least you’ll have something to do tonight. You realize that you might want to ice up your pelvis tonight before they come over. 

****

You have spent the entire day in your dorm, icing your pelvis. You have been using ice packs, frozen peas, and anything cold to numb the pain. Luckily you didn’t miss much in class. It was a good day to just sit back and rest. You look at the clock and it says 7 P.M. You think that they must have forgotten about you, or perhaps it was nothing but them blowing smoke. They were probably just wanting you to keep quiet. You weren’t going to tell on them anyway, you did not need any more attention at all. 

You are hoping to have an easy night, maybe play a video game, watch some TV, or just rest. You hear a loud thump on your door. You shudder with fear, is that them?

You hobble over to the door and look through the peephole. You see the gorgeous, yet intimidating face of the minotaur in the peehole staring straight at you. You whimper out of instinct. 

“Don’t make us knock again,” growls the minotaur as if she knew you were behind the door. 

You jump back in fear, and slowly reach towards the door, hand trembling with fear. You unlock it and the mamanos swarm your apartment. 

“Nice place,” comments the ogre. 

“Got any roommates?” asks the amazoness.

“No,” you whimper. “Just me.”

“Good, because I hate being quiet,” says the minotaur. 

She grabs you by the arm and drags you towards the bedroom. 

“The coach made us do suicides for practice today, that’s why we are late,” the minotaur grumbles. “So I want you on your best today for me and the girls, got it?” 

“But my pelvis aches,” you whine. 

“Make us cum with oral sex first and you’ll get to be on top ok?” growls the minotaur. “And I’m first, get that tongue and dick ready bitch.”

“Can I have a rest in between?” you plead. 

The minotaur sighs. “Fine, I guess you can, 30 minutes of rest in between fuckings, and that’s it!”

The ogre and amazoness make themselves at home in your apartment, while you are dragged to your bedroom. This might be your life now, the post workout tool of the best players on the rugby team. Your pelvis will have to learn to endure the trauma of constant pounding from muscle bound ladies with iron hips. 

To think this all started because of the maintenance request to your shower. You realize that perhaps you should have sent a follow up email. Better remember that after this session.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel, let me know


End file.
